dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Inimitable Fusion/@comment-28987114-20160713025216/@comment-3155870-20160713035644
Definitely. Rule of thumb: If you have Gogeta and you still can't beat him, you don't deserve him. Nah, but in all seriousness, you do have a lot going on. To make it simple and quick to the point, these are a must. Gogeta as a leader (for obvious reasons). Janemba (please at least awaken him. You can even go as far as to Dokkan awaken him; his Dokkan event is easier and and you have appropriate characters to beat him ten times). (Big Bad Bosses and guard activated against all is a must). Agl Cell (Perfect Form) (type advantage and Big Bad Bosses) (hopefully you have his SA lvl maxed). A viable friend, such as Gotenks or Gogeta. Gotenks for all types ki +2 and an Agl nuker that can use any orbs to increase his attack and Gogeta for all types ki +2/3 and atk +2500/3000, depending on which one you choose and a great heavy hitter. With those two and your Gogeta, your team will easily super attack and bombard Gogeta along with type advantage. If you prioritize hp and stalling, go with an Agl Kid Buu. A solo one can at least bring your hp to 90,000 or more depending... Also consider but not necessarily choose: Anyone with Big Bad Bosses that is not a Phy type. You have Bojack (be better to Dokkan awaken him) and Semi-Perfect Cell. While they do not have a type advantage against Gogeta, they'll do significantly more damage. A stunner, but it seems you don't have many. The only one I really notice was Jaco. It's with a shot, but a long shot. And please note: Gogeta may have five bars of hp and the most of any Dokkan event in Global yet (as far as I know of), but with constant super attacks and nuking, it will go by quick, especially with Big Bad Bosses. You will fight Agl Angel SSJ Vegeta and Teq Angel SSJ Goku before Gogeta, so unless you're confident Goku won't do too much damage, it is not wise to go for an all Agl team. If you want to go for super attacks, bring a Fruit of the Tree of Might or Bunny Bulma. And Gogeta can attack up to four times a turn. If you're in an ugly situation, you can either use a Ghost Usher and try to stun him or use a Whis/Icarus/King Yenma and try to sustain as little damage as possible. Well, I basically gave you everything I know. If you want, just check the comments below and send me a friend request and I'll change my leader to TUR Gogeta or TUR Agl Kid Buu (maxed super attack level), or any other UR (such as a Teq Whis, a great stunner) depending on what you need. This also goes out for everyone else struggling. Just lending a helping hand. And tidbit, next time, you may want to consider cropping out your information in the scouter next time. Some pricks out there in the world will actually attempt to steal your account, so be careful. And good luck.